A Fine Line
by dudeitsstar
Summary: Set after 3x15. Caroline feels bad about betraying Klaus, can she get him to forgive her? And what effects will this have on her friendships with everyone else around her?


A Fine Line

Caroline closed the door and turned where she saw Bonnie and instantly knew that she heard the entire conversation with Elena. She walked into the kitchen where she sat down across from the witch. Caroline felt for her friend. She understood the pain Bonnie was going through and wished there was a way to take the sadness away.

"What happens now?" Caroline looked up from the table and frowned.

"Now she has a decision to make, to feed and complete the transition or to die. Bonnie, I know this hurts but it has to be her choice. You cannot make this decision for her." Bonnie nodded.

"If she chooses to turn, what happens?" Caroline sighed because she knew that there was a slim chance of that happening.

"If she chooses to turn I have blood here for her." Bonnie sighed and let out a small tear.

"If she chooses to die?" The blond frowned at her friend.

"Then it will happen fast. She will fade away without the blood in her system." Bonnie cried.

"I just got her back. It's not fair that I have to lose her."

"I'm sorry this is happening to you." Bonnie nodded.

"You're mad at Elena too. Why?" Caroline frowned.

"No reason. It's not important."

"Caroline please, I need to take my mind off this." Caroline sighed.

"Do you remember what we talked about when I called you after the ball?" Bonnie's lips slightly twitched upward.

"You mean about how you just might have a thing for the big bad evil Klaus." Caroline frowned and nodded.

"I don't know why, but I care about him. I mean I really care about him. Today Damon called me and told me to go to the grill and be a distraction for Klaus. The goal was to separate him and his brother and it worked; but Bonnie the look on his face when he realized what I had done just broke my heart. He looked so hurt. It made me want to cry." Bonnie put her hand on top of Caroline's on the table.

"Care? What about Tyler. I mean it sounds like you have genuine feelings for Klaus. That being said, what does that mean for you and Tyler? You know that Elena won't understand this right?" The young vampire just shook her head.

"I don't care if she understands or not. I'm not the one playing ping pong with the Salvatore brothers. If I want to give Klaus a chance then I will. As for Tyler, I don't know. I mean I miss him and I still care about him but when I see Klaus and he gives me that damn smile of his I just don't know how to walk away and mean it." Bonnie smiled.

"Go see him." Caroline started to shake her head. "Caroline I mean it, go! Abby is sleeping and I know you want to see him, to explain." Caroline stood up and gave her friend a hug before speeding out of the house.

Klaus was continuing to burn pictures of Caroline when his sister walked back into the room. She had a scowl on her face and let out a huff.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Your girlfriend is here to see you." Klaus looked up in question. "The blond baby? She's outside pacing a hole into our front yard." Klaus had to stop himself from smiling as he walk passed his sister and out of the room. He opened the door and grinned at the sight of Caroline walking back and forth talking to herself. 'No! She betrayed you, used you so that they could get to Kol. She was not worth it anymore.' His mind screamed at him but he couldn't stop his feet from moving forward.

"Is there a reason you were stupid enough to come here alone?" Caroline stopped moving instantly and turned to face the man that had been haunting her dreams.

"I'm smart enough to know that you won't hurt me, you care about me." Klaus sighed.

"Or I could just be using you. I could be making you fall for me so that I can use you. It wouldn't be the first time I've done it luv." Caroline frowned and shook her head.

"No. I'm sure you have done that before but you're impatient. The second I didn't swoon at your charm you would have found someone else to manipulate." Klaus frowned.

"Why are you here Caroline? Going to gloat about the fact that you got one over on me? Well congratulations." Klaus started clapping his hands. "Splendid job darling, tell me luv, did the Salvatore brothers give you a cookie for a job well done?" Caroline frowned.

"I came to apologize. What I did was wrong. I shouldn't have tried to purposely distract you. I need you to understand that I did it because Elena is one of my best friends, and she has been since the 1st grade. I couldn't just let you and your family kill her." Klaus let the scowl settle on his face before speaking.

"And you need to understand that for the first time since my heart stopped beating that I let myself open up to someone and that person turned around and used it against me. You want to know why I'm oh so evil, why I'm the bad guy? It's because of people like you Caroline. You used my affections towards you as a way to help kill me, and as much as I would love to say that it is all okay and great and that I forgive you I don't think I can. So Caroline, as fun and enlightening as this has been I believe it's time for you to leave." Caroline bit her lip to hold back the tears she knew would fall the second she turned around. She hated that this hurt; it felt like a break up only ten times worse.

Klaus walked back into the house and returned to the fire place where he continued to burn his sketches of the beautiful girl.

"You know brother, you've spent all of your energy insuring that you wouldn't be alone and an opportunity comes for you to make that happen and you tell her to leave?" Klaus turned to look at Elijah.

"She wouldn't have stayed with me."

"You don't know that Nik."

"Yes I do! She sees me as this monster that's out to ruin her life. Even if she was willing to try she would give up after she realizes that I'm not changing, not for anyone. Not ever." Elijah frowned at his brother.

"Then there lies your mistake."

"I thought you were leaving?" He nodded.

"I am, I was wondering if you and Rebekah wanted to join me in New York. I will be joining Kol when I leave here." Klaus shook his head.

"I have something I need to take care of but you should convince Bekah to leave with you. Her being here is just going to cause unnecessary problems." Elijah nodded and walked away leaving Klaus alone with his thoughts.


End file.
